herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zuo Ci
|enemies = |type of hero = Wise Magician}}Zuo Ci (in Chinese: 左慈) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a legendary person who is famous for visiting Cao Cao. He is a master of illusions, sorcery, and fortune telling. He supposedly lived to be 300 years old before he became an immortal being. He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. History Zuo Ci studied his knowledge at the top of Mount Tianzhu. He mastered the alchemy of medicine, confucianism, and astrology. However, Wu warlord Sun Ce (who was a devout follower of Confucianism) wanted to kill Zuo Ci and chase him on horseback. Zuo Ci who does not ride a horse can still escape even though he is seen walking slowly. Later on, Zuo Ci went to Cao Cao and showed his magical abilities, such as winning a stranger fish from an empty pot or teleporting to buy ginger. Right before escape, Zuo Ci is only one who affirmed by the colossal reverence of warlord Liu Bei. As a donor, the two planed to used their own factors to oppose Cao Cao. Unless ordered to take care of himself, Cao Cao was threatened with guile. Since then, Zuo Ci has mocked Cao Cao with his tactics and the officers have the answer to fight his brutality. Taoist seemed to be falling asleep, Cao Cao had a dispute with Zuo Ci but lost his temper to killing him, Zuo Ci merely with absolute protection his body from weakening. By few once, Zuo Ci was once fed the assembly at the palace, but Cao Cao later found out that Zuo Ci had emptied every wine shop in the area with his magic. However, Cao Cao instructed to sneak attacked on Zuo Ci by unscrupulous methods and sent out his general Xu Chu to seize him, Zuo Ci was retreated by the walking past wall and have would disappeared quietly. When the report shows that Zuo Ci had been sighted in the market, everyone in the market becomes visible like Zuo Ci. There are other reports that he is on the top of the mountain, Cao Cao and his men was cannot find Zuo Ci because he is hidden among the flocks of sheep. As a result, Cao Cao knew that he would not be able to find Zuo Ci, shouted that he just wanted to test Zuo Ci's ability and did not want to kill him. At that moment, a goat stood up and spoke. Cao Cao's army came to the goat, but it turned out that other flocks also turned into goats that began to stand and talk like many humans. Since then, Zuo Ci is never found by Cao Cao's men again. Personality Zuo Ci is an enigmatic sorcerer, all right as a quiescent wiseman who only needs fetch to take care for a few Taoist priests. Passing a charm witchcraft will have a vast impact, Zuo Ci has thereby know to derides with foes as never elimination of luminary heroes. Not even courting as arrogant nor banausic wealths, Zuo Ci does not make more currency on geld. He is sometimes being a scapegoat by several ones as well who check out a magic spell was infringe with Cao Cao by that on. Being a selfless as Liu Bei, Zuo Ci portrayed as fanatical person how such caring about people was pretty slight, he deeply respects humanity's goodness and wishes to meet one who shall ended the strife plaguing the lands. Gallery Images Zuoci-portrait.jpg|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zuo_Ci_(ROTK11).png|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. ROTK12_Zuo_Ci.jpg|Zuo Ci in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zuo_Ci_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zuo_Ci.jpg|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zuoci-dw8art.jpg|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zuo Ci - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Zuo Ci's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zuo_Ci_(DW9).png|Zuo Ci in Dynasty Warriors 9. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Zuo Ci Ending Leaving the Mortal Coil|Zuo Ci's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Zuo Ci is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Magic Category:Fictionalized Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Mysterious Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Scapegoat Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Mentor Category:Grey Zone Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Master Orator Category:Voice of Reason Category:Obsessed Category:Historical Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Defectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Healers Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Falsely Accused Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Summoners Category:Outright Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Self-Aware Category:Harmonizers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misguided Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy